


New Way To Bleed

by oathkeeprrr



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adventure, F/M, Romance, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: League of Legends was her love. Nothing could stop her. She was determined. In 2016 the Worlds match got her going. Forming a team of her best friends. They are Valkyrie Skies. And She just wants the crown.





	1. Chapter 1

League of Legends.

It's honestly the only video game worth her time anymore. Ever since the Worlds of 2016. There have been rumors of a new addition to the game. And plus when she saw the team that won, she wants to show them up

Today they released the new addition to the game. And She's eager to look to see what it is.

"VR?" She mutters to herself. "They made a VR feature..." She scrolls through their webpage for the item. "It costs a lot of money..."

The sound of league beeping catches her attention. She flips over to the game to notice a message from her friend Ji-Su.

<>

JiSiKi: 아! 미나. 게임 할 시간이 있으십니까? [Ah! Mi-na. do you have time for a game?]

Val3ntin3: 지 - 스! 안녕하세요. 나는 VR을 주문하려고했다. [Ji-Su! Good afternoon. I was about to order the VR thing.]

JiSiKi: 정말? 나는 그것을 조사하고 있었다. 하지만 나는 토너먼트에 가까워 질 것이라고 생각했다. [Really? I was looking into it, but I thought I'd get it closer to the tournament]

Mi-na laughs to herself. The Tournament is only a few weeks away. They've already been qualified for the NA branch. She's just worried. All the teams are so much better than them. VS is brand new.

JiSiKi: 미나? [Mi-na?]

She was spacing out. She tells Ji she won't be playing right now. Currently, she orders the VR device.it wasn't too late. It made her think of the gear used in Sword Art Online. The nerve Gear, hopefully, she won't get trapped in the game. Thought being trapped in League might be fun. She shakes her head. She's most likely put herself to sleep and just put her mind to it or something kind of like SAO. She shakes her head again. It doesn't matter.

She glances at the time. It's only 4 pm. Saturday and 4 pm? What is she going to do? She could Record a video on youtube, go shopping. She really didn't know. She slept through most of the morning after hardcore rank grinding with the team last night. She's shocked she's awake right now. She frowns pushing her chair back from her desk a loud groan emitting from her lips.

"Maybe I could go for a walk..." She whispered

Get blood flowing burn off the calories from the snacks from the night before. She debates for a moment. Maybe she'll just play more league. But Ji is already in champ select. Mina friend standing from her chair.

A quick walk to the shopping center and back. About 2 miles to and fro. About an hour and a half total. Mina nods to her self. This should pass enough time. When she gets back she'll have to prep for dinner. But she won't mind. She would've killed time.

Mina grabs her purse from the table in the living room before leaving her home. It was cozy where she lived. It was a small quiet neighborhood.

She slings the purse over her shoulders as she inhaled the cool air outside. It's still winter. But it's going to be over soon. So this chilly air will warm up soon. Mina smiles slightly as she began to walk in the direction of the shopping Center. The Sun shone down on her, the winds blew her hair around lightly as she walked. It really was a nice day out. Too bad she slept through most of it.

This honestly had her thinking. She's officially had Valkyrie Skies for a few years now. Doing small competitions to earn money. Even so, Her parents still helped with some bills. However, She's excited as If they Win NA LCS Spring Split and If they can get far enough in MSI, The entire VS crew plans to move in together in America. Hana picked out this really nice home, Even bought it already. Compared to the rest of the Members in VS, Hana was most likely the richest. Hana Smith, Daughter of A Big Time Movie Producers, A Model herself and a Model Mother. She's got the brains and the body. Never made anyone wonder why she had money.

She was too busy being lost in her thoughts when she was about to cross a street when someone on a bike began to yell at her. She blinked a few times stepping back out of the way. She almost got hit. Mina exhales looking around before crossing the street in a dash. She crosses when her phone beeps. It was the Twitch App. Someone went Live.

She pulls out her phone, It was Faker. She glanced around she could go home and watch it, and learn more about his tactics in case she makes it to MSI, or she could just go about her day. She opens the Twitch app and his stream. Doing a quick little Donation with a note. Her volume was low, so she held her phone to her ear to hear his possible reaction.

Donation From Val3ntin3 ( 5,500 ₩ ) [5$]

[헤이 Faker! 네가 정상적인 기부금을 놓치 겠지만 나는 현재 집에 없다. 여기 쇼핑몰에서 빠른 것이 있습니다. 위대한 스트림을하십시오.]

(Hey Faker! I know you would miss my normal Donation, but I'm not home Currently. So here's a quick one from the shopping mall. Have a great Stream.)

Faker: 아! 감사합니다. Val, 언제나 당신의 의견을 듣고 싶습니다. 소원을 가져 주셔서 감사합니다. 쇼핑을 즐기십시오!

Translator: Ah! Thank you, Val, It's always nice to hear from you. Thank you for the Wishes. Enjoy shopping!

She smiled at his reply. She didn't know Faker. He didn't know her. They knew each other's online screen names. And they always tried to donate to the other, even if it weren't much. She always gave more. Just to Spite him. She never allowed him to Donate more than 10,000₩ [10$]. She closed out the Twitch app and Continued her walk to the Shopping Mall. After all, it was a really nice day out, so She rather is out than inside playing games or something. Although it Would've been cool to play Faker in League today. She hasn't even gotten into a match with him. And Today she could've tried again but oh well. Valintin3 v hide on bush will have to wait till another day.

<>

The shopping trip was short and sweet. She bought a new skirt to wear for the oncoming spring and Summer. And A few tops. She put everything away and walked back to her computer. There lay league of legends, waiting for her sweet return and for new blood. She'll play a few matches before hitting the bedtime early tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Afternoon.

3 pm.

*Ring!*

Mina moved her arm randomly looking for the device that was ringing. She wasn't sure if it was Skype or a normal phone call. Why did she assign the same ringtone for both of them? She finds her hand atop her nightstand looking for her phone. Her face still buried in her pillow refusing to get up. But alas she lifted her head to look. Her phone on the floor Jisue calling.

[ On Call ]

Jisue: mina! Faker 's Stream-UI hailaiteu bidioleul hwag-inhasibsio! [ Mina! Check you the highlights video of Faker's Stream! ]

[ Call Ended ]

Jisue could've texted that. But Mina just loaded up youtube in search of whatever She was talking about.

[ Text Message Received From JiJi<3 ]

Jiji<3: >; [정말로, 어쨌든 링크가 있습니다. 이 시간을 확인하십시오. ( Link and Time_Stamp) [>;[ Really, Here's the link anyway. and check this time]

Mina clicks and finds the spot.

[On Video]

Faker: bal-eun oneulkkajineun oji anh-assda. seulpeugedo geugeos-eun seuteulim-ui kkeut-ibnida. naleul eung-won hae jusigo seuteulim-e chamseoghae jusyeoseo gamsahabnida!

[ Val didn't come by today it seems. Sadly it's the end of the stream. thank you for supporting me and attending the stream! ]

[ End Video ]

Mina looked shocked. He actually remembers she didn't stop by yesterday? Why didn't she stop by... What was she doing that she couldn't watch his stream? She's so sleeping depraved she cants even remember. She shakes her head and just smiles. At least he remembers her day by day. Mina smiled before heading to look for her package. The Vr was supposed to arrive today. She rushed downstairs to her mailbox. And there it was. Mina jumps up grabbing the box and rushing to setting it up.

<>

6 pm.

Mina huffs finally finishing setting the stupid VR up. She could throw it but she just spent so much on it. So she won't. She places it softly on her desk. She'll stream in a little to use it. She waited a month to receive the VR. And the Split starts in a month. She leaves for America in 2 weeks.

<>

7 pm. Dinner was small and quick. Now She is ready to stream.

It boots up twitch and league and the VR. Everything she normally uses. And she just sits in the league store while waiting for people to join. She gets about 500 viewers within the first 15 minutes. She just chats with them. Before she enters her roles, Mid and ADC. And Enters A Ranked Queue.

Ranked 340 in Korea for Challenger Players. Even Higher for her NA Account.

20 minutes Pass before it pops.

She gets into Lobby and places the VR on her head, reclining in her chair and relaxing. Shutting her eyes. She finds herself in a room. Surrounded by her teammates. A curtain in the center must be to block the enemies. Mina looks so happy. she exited.

Mina was given MId on the blue team. Perfect

Blue Bans:

Orianna, Elise, Bard, Twitch, Vi

Red Bans:

Kindred, Rumble, Lux, Ashe, Olaf

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

BLUE TEAM;

Top: 다이아몬드가을 ( Galio )

Jungle: 이브리드맨 Pgi  ( Kha'zix)

Mid: Val3ntin3 ( Tailyah )

AD: JiSiKi ( Caitlyn )

Support: 죽어가는 빛 ( Nami )

~<>~

RED TEAM:

Top: 레다듀오( Gnar )

Jungle: 그것을 흔들어 라 ( Kayn )

Mid: hide on bush ( Lissandra )

AD: 광고 또는 피드 : P ( Jinx )

Support: 퀸즈 입국 ( Blitzcrank )

~<>~

Mina looks shocked. hide on bush. The god, the legend. Faker, Lee Sang-Hyeok. She couldn't believe it. She took a moment to the fountain to fully process the man she was up against in the game.

Her Idol for the last 4 years. And he's in the same game as her?? She squeals causes a few weird looks from her teammates. She just giggles, buying her items and running off.

[00:45] Val3ntin3 (Tailyah): Faker?

[00:50] hide on bush (Lissandra): Val?

It really was him. She smiles approaching her final tower and seeing his Form in the fog of war. Looked like him. She was so excited. Let's see how she fairs against Faker.

~<>~

Level 4

She would've died, but she popped her barrier and was able to get another almost full Q off on him. She popped a biscuit and just farmed as safely as she could. Both had a pretty equal farm. Only a few full waves and then some. Trades had seemed pretty even but leaned more towards Faker's side. She frowned a few times. VR was interesting. She actually felt pain. She could see effects of attacks on her body. Blue ice stuck in her skin from His Q. Her feet would quickly freeze over when the W'd her. Scratch marks on his E. She doesn't want to get ulted by him honestly. She can see herself with frostbitten sections that would clear up soon after it was over, but she doesn't want to see how cold it might be or the effects it'll cause her body. 

~<>~

Level 6

Finally. She smiles getting the ability to use her Wall to fuck peoples plans up. She smiles landing a  W on Faker and then Eing. She gives a small smile to the Boy she hurt with rocks. He just remains expressionless as normal Eing over to her. She rebels with a Q as he W's her. She frowns trying to move her frozen feet for a few moments. Once they unfreeze she throws one rock from the worked ground and runs over to clean ground to throw 5 more rocks. Of course, Faker predicted she'd do that and simply moved out of her range. She sees her Jungle coming over to sit in her top river bush. She lets faker push up before roaming in the jungle to get in the bottom river bush. Did he not have anything warded? She looked confused but got hit by something. This was warded. And there was a Kayn. He must've hit her. She see's her jungle goes in and quickly walls off Kayn from getting in mid and trapping Faker. They get a good amount of damage off before the wall falls. Allowing Faker to work on an escape and for Kayn to Roam in. Her ult was down. Faker still had his. She frowned throwing another Q off into the distance. Soon after she made her way back to tower. 46% health. 5% mana. She huffed. VR actually made her tired during fights, and the less health she had, the worse she felt. She recalled with roughly 1.9k gold and proceed to build most of her Rylai's. Before purchasing a few more biscuits and running back to lane.

~<>~

End Game

Mina's team got 2 Oceans, and a Wind. Faker got 1 Infernal and a Wind. Mina's team seized The nexus towers and started to try to end the game. Once people started to spawn again Mina walled off their spawn, and would E and W people away if they tried to get out. They worked to end quickly. The Nexus dropped to about 25% health when  Jinx had come in and started shooting rockets are everyone. Thankfully Jisue was there with traps and Enough Q'sto try and keep her off.  Mina had taken a lot of damage from Jinx and hardly dodged the ult.

Faker Spawned right before the Nexus was killed he smiled at Mina and gave her a nice GG. She smiled and gave him a warm GG in return as they went to End Game Screen. Her Jisue shared congrats and chatted on end screen with Faker a bit. Friend Requests were sent around and eventually they all departed, everyone joining Queue again, Mina And Jisue still teamed and Faker going solo again.

~<>~

Jisue: Mina

Mina: Shut up.

Jisue: Mina you're all red.

Mina: I Just met my idol Jiji, what do you want from meeee

~<>~

Hours of league playing passed, and they didn't get matched with Faker again, He had logged off a few games after that match they had, but the girls still played and streamed. There were plenty of jokes being thrown around from Chat and Jisue. Flustered Mina was a normal thing for those many hours they all were together. Thankfully Faker had never stopped by to see her.

Once the stream ended, she checked the time. 3 am. She smiled. A good day, good games. Fond memories.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

 "Mina!! Jisue!" Hana was so excited to see some of her best friends.

Mina and Jisue just arrived in America for the Spring Split. Both of the girls were really jet lagged. From Korea to Californa. Hana just ran up ignoring all the bags and luggage the two were carrying and holding them tight in a hug.

"Okay, you two are going to love it! The place I got for us, Is so so so Cool! It got a huge yard for Mina to do all her crazy Yoga and shit, Jiji we got a room that can become your book room if you so desire, we got, of course, the computer room for practice-"

"Hana, don't you think we should give them a chance to get adjusted before we just bombard them with information?" Aria spoke cutting off Hana.

Hana nods with a bright smile. "right yeah, my bad girls! I guess I'm just really excited. It's been so long since we've been together"

Everyones nods in agreeance before giving small chuckles and grabbing Mina and Jisues stuff and going to the car. There was small idle chatter about stats for the Split. And How The coach is waiting at the house for them. Mina only heard a bit about Coach Fall. According to Hana, he's the best guy they could hire. Mina just nods. She really wasn't focused on the events of moving to America, or the new house. She was more focused on how they do in the Spring Split. And how they'd do if they made it far enough to MSI or Worlds Even.

"Mina?" Aria spoke staring confused at her friend. "everything alright?"

The pink haired girl nods. "a-ah, yeah apologies." Mina gave a small smile. "We can head home whenever"

The rest of the group agreed and begins to leave the airport with idle chatter about the competition, moving into the house and what the expectations of everyone are going to be with Valkryie Skies being an actual E-sports team unlike the disaster team from years ago. Mina's thoughts were the same. She feared they'd get made fun of or turned into a meme. She was worried about losing early and not making it far. But they've all been working hard and pushing for this goal.

<>

"Welcome to the NA LCS Spring Split! This Split has some very interesting teams. We have the returned champions TSM, along with teams like Immortals, Cloud9, Team Liquid, CLGo, etc. And We have a new team gracing the league."

"That's Correct, Valkryie Skies is a new team formed actually just 2 years ago. This is their first year to qualify for the LCS.  They're the first full female Esports team to make into the pro leagues. "

The Broadcasters continued to speak about the teams in the league and about stats on VS. The Girls stood behind stage talking discussing ideas for tactics. They play against Team Liquid and Echo Fox today. Hana was a huge fan of Echo Fox, so she knew some of the player's styles. 

**\--**

**Short Update I know, but I've been in a rough spot trying to think of how I'm gonna write for the splits and competitions the girls are gonna be in.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, text messaging right? It'll be weird because it'll be in korean of course for names and the actual message.  
> (Mina changes her phones language based on if she's in America or Korea to make sure she is still practicing the other language.)  
> Currently her phone is set to Korean.  
> Faker's messages with have a * at the start of them to decifer between him and Mina.  
> And of course names are in korean. Unless its an english name.

Spring wasn't their time. They didn't finish in last. But they came close. They placed in the bottom half, but closer towards the middle of the group. Which when thinking about how they're new. Their placement wasn't even that bad. They had gained a ton of support over the split, Mostly after their first win against Cloud9 and almost beating TSM and Immortals at one point. Which overall made the girls feel so much better about Summer. Although they weren't going to Be competing in MSI. Mina found out SKT was and Convinced the Team that they had to buy tickets and attend. Sure they should be practicing for Summer SPlit that'll be coming up soon as well, but if they just focus on scrimmaging and practice they won't really improve as much as they'd want.

<>

  
"Alright, So We all know we're here so Mina can flirt with Faker some more right?"

Ever since she met him back in Korea before Spring Split. She and Him had kept in contact. As best as they could with the time difference. They were very good friends. Although Mina was in fact, Into him. Faker had just gotten out of a pretty harsh relationship, where his now ex-was just using him. Though Mina's been supporting him since it ended and they've been closer. They often tell each other a lot about their lives and stress about their job. But over-all just chatter about life and sometimes Mina just drops subtle flirty messages.

"I'm not here to flirt, cmon" Mina spoke out softly giving Hana a look. "we're here to support our friends."

"and crushes" Jisue threw in with a small giggle.

Mina just rolled her eyes, and everyone giggled a bit. The girls stood in outside the stadium building waiting for it to open. They spoke about who they thought would win and how they thought it was going to happen. Mina's phone beeped and she checked the message. Faker was messaging her. She smiled. 

*상혁: MSI에 간다고하셨습니까? (Did you say you were going to MSI?)

나: 나는 경기장 밖에있다. 왜? (I am outside the stadium. Why?)  


*상혁: 오, 들어올 수 있니? (Oh, can you come in?)  


나: 내 팀을 혼자 내버려 둘 수는 없어. :( (I can not leave my team alone. :( )  


*상혁: 아, 원한다면, 당신은 스카이 룸에서 와서 휴식을 취할 수 있습니다. :) (Oh, if you want, you can come and relax in the SKT room. :) )  


나: 오, 좋아, 우리를 들여 보내 줄 수 있니? (Oh, okay, can you let us in?)  


*상혁: 네, 기다려주십시오. (Yes, please wait.)

나: :)  


Mina told the girls about what Sang-hyeok had said. The girls giggled and teased Mina more.

"Maybe he likes you back, inviting you and then the rest of us?"Aria teased.

"Maybe he just didn't think we'd all come" Hana added in.

"Shut up, look he's here" Jisue added in nodding her head in his Direction.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Mina~" Aria teased more pushing Mina along as the group walked towards the door.

"Modudeul mannaseo bangawo." SanHyeok spoke holding the door open as the girls walked through.

All of them looked at Mina and Jisure waiting for a translation.

"Nice to meet you all" Mina spoke out with a smile.

"Ah, Apologies, my English isn't very good." He spoke.

The girls reassured him to their best saying its alright, and that he has to people who can help translate and help him with learning it more.

SangHyeok led the girls through the Stadium to the room that was dedicated to the SKT team. It was filled with computers, a few tables and a ton of chairs. Upon Arrival, He introduced everyone, so it wasn't so strange.

And from there everyone relaxed and waited for the start of MSI. Mina sat next to SangHyeok at the computers as he fiddled around a bit in some matches to warm up. All of SKT had been practicing for hours, but Sanghyeok never really took breaks. The LCK was really his everything, he put a lot of work into it and focused on it. He liked the feeling of being good at something. And League was that something he was good at. It was a common trait between him and Mina.

"Ginjang doeni?" Mina asked resting her head on her arms on the table. (Are you Nervous?)

SangHyeok shook his head. "Naneun deo isang ginjanghaji anhneunda. Choeseon-eul dahagessseubnida. Geogjeonghal pil-yoga eobs-seubnida." (I no longer feel nervous. I will do my best. You do not have to worry.)

Mina smiles. "Joh-a, nega gwaenchanh-eulgeoya." (Okay, you'll be fine.)

Sanghyeok gives her a small smile, before continuing to focus on his match. He felt better knowing she believes in him. He was glad he had someone who would be proud of him no matter what. Mina meant as much  to him as League did. Even if he didn't show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

"Mina! Mina! Look there he is!" Aria Yelled pointing to SangHyeok as he walked onto stage waving.

Mina just smiled, they moved from the backroom to the auditorium to watch. A large smile sat upon Mina's lips as she saw SKT walk upon the stage, clasping her hands together watching Sanghyeok in a state of anxiety.

<>

"gunjung-eseo eung-won halgeoya, Mina?" Sanghyeo spoke quickly standing from his desk and walking towards the door. (Will you be cheering in the crowd, Mina?)

Mina nodded her head. "mullon, SangHyeok-ssi!" (Of Course SangHyeok-ssi!)

Sanghyeok smiled. "gomawo, Mina. geugeon na-ege manh-eun uimigaissda." (Thank you, Mina. It means a lot to me.)

Mina nodded again. "Anything for you SangHyeok-ssi" She spoke in English this time.

"Thank you, you mean a lot to me." He spoke back, it was a simple sentence. And that meant a lot to her.

A wide smile made its way to her lips, and she felt her cheeks turn shades and heat up, giving one last nod as he walked out of the room with the rest of the members.

"Oh my god Mina. Was that a translation error or did he really just say that?"

Mina shrugged and just smiled. "C'mon we should go watch" She spoke the following suit out the floor and in the direction of the auditorium.

<>

SangHyeok was not only Mina's long-term E-Sports crush but a League player she always looked up to. And Within the last several months, she's gained his friendship and respect. SangHyeok said she meant a lot to him. And that made her so happy. The smile never left her face. And the group noticed and saw. And they were happy. Watching this game everyone was on Edge. G2 Esports was the best team in EU, and they were SKT's First match up. Though, it never crossed anyone's mind SKT would lose. Why would they, SKT was the best team in the world. 4 Championships in their name, and the group with the most tournaments won. SKT was a powerhouse, and that Valkyrie Skies goal. To be a powerhouse and a force to be reckoned with. Even though they lose in Spring, they'd come back in Summer Their goal was to get to Championship or Rift Rivals. They wanted to win, so they focused on training. But here they are relaxing what SKT win MSI Day One.

SangHyeok was truly amazing to watch play. All of Mina's attention was on him. All of it. She could've believed how well he played how focused he was. SangHyeok was a powerhouse himself. And maybe that was a reason Mina adored him so much.

Soon the game came to a close. SKT won. 

And the days of the event passed, quicker than most expected. SKT won match after match. Only losing two Matches one against Flash Wolves and one to Team WE. But SKT still made it to the finals. But so G2. Yet no one was worried. Everyone knew SKT would come out on Top. G2 was nothing compared to SKT. And everyone knew that. Mina smiled brightly seeing SKT win. She moved from her seat fast and ran to where the private rooms were, waiting for SangHyeok to walk out with his team. Mina wanted to be the first person to congratulate him on his win. She waited a few moments before he walked back with the team.

"Joh-eun ohu Mina. dangsin-eun geugeos-eul bol anh-assda?" SangHyeok spoke, a small smile present on his features. (Good Afternoon Mina, Did you see?"

Mina happily nodded placing her arms in front of her, signaling a hug. "mullon, naneun geulaessda Sanghyeok-ssi .naneun geugeos-eul nohchiji anh-eul geos-ida!" (Of Course, I did SangHyeok-ssi! I wouldn't have missed it)

He just smiled, giving her the hug she asked for. "Thank you, Mina" The random moments he spoke in English always got her. He was alright at it but only spoke it towards Mina. "I'm glad you came out"

She nodded in reply, as she was sort of out of breath from running to see him.  "Anything for you Sanghyeok-ssi!" And she meant it, she'd give the world to this boy. Ever since their meetings, she's shown her the new way to bleed. The VR bleeding, and the way he made her heart bleed for him, and to see him happy. 

"Uh, how do I say dis? Nan jeongmal dangsin-eul Joh-ahaeyo. nega nawassda ni neomu gippeo." He spoke softly, Wangho gave him a pat on the back before walking off with the rest of the team. (I really like you. I'm so glad you came out.)

Mina tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Sangho" Was all she said. A smile was on Sanghyeoks face. (Mutual)

"uliga hangug-e dol-agal ttae deiteu halgeoya," SangHyeok spoke, patting her head lightly. (We'll go out when you come back to Korea"

Mina nodded, hearing the voices of steps of the rest of the team. Mina just smiled and chuckled. Everyone gave congrats to Sanghyeok, and they all went back to the SKT room. Not much else was said on the walk. But Mina couldn't help but keep glancing sat Sanghyeok. She looked up to him for years and worked herself so hard to play league and get better in hopes of meeting him. Joining E-Sports wasn't her first plan, but when she found out Jisue also played and was ranked in Masters, they worked on looking for other members. Even if the members were American, they still got them. They built their brand up, looking for supports and others to help them pave their way into the Main Scene of LSC. And After two years it has finally worked. Here they were, just finished Spring, and now getting ready for Summer. But More importantly to MIna, she met her idol and a boy she was unsure why she fell in love with. And yet, she didn't seem to care, she was glad to be able to even just be his friend, and mean a lot to him. Everyone went into the SKT Room before Mina and Sanghyeok.  


(This section everything Following a *, is In Korean)

* "So, when If I'm in Korea or you're in America, we'll go on date?" Mina questioned.

* SangHyeok nodded. "Of course, Or dates depending on how long the other is there for me"

* She couldn't help but smile, how was this happening to her? How was she this lucky? "That sounds really nice" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit going to finish this Story. (Cause its only got another chapter or two,) And then, I might go and just fucking completely Rewrite it, new update characters and a slightly better time-line n shiz.  
> Thanks for Support this <3
> 
> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://wiket.tumblr.com/)


End file.
